


holding on to you

by deokyeomie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chan is savage, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Hansol is cool, It's all a misunderstanding, M/M, Mingyu is whipped, Mutual Pining, Riding, Romantic Comedy, Seoksoon are getting married, Seoksoon are theatre kids, Seungkwan is a comedic genius, Slight Blow Job, Smut, bully to good person trope but not really, childhood enemies, i guess?, idk how to tag, mention of bullying, most of it plays at the wedding, side SeokSoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deokyeomie/pseuds/deokyeomie
Summary: "He let Mingyu explain to Seokmin how they knew each other, wondering if he might apologize for what he had done to him, but nope, of course the words “I totally bullied your boyfriend back in elementary school and feel so bad about it” never left his mouth."___or the one in which Seungkwan meets his elementary school "bully" at his ex-boyfriend's wedding and things don't quite turn out like he expected.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	holding on to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youwereamazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwereamazing/gifts).



> hello everyone!  
> not gonna lie, I have been working on this since literal months. I guess that's just my fate when it comes to boogyu - taking forever to finish.  
> anyways, I wanna thank my lovely friend sally for basically hyping me up to finish this and being there for me ever since I picked up this fic again around a month ago!  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you guys will enjoy it. also, the wedding ceremony is like a mixture of what I once saw happening at korean weddings and just... my  
> imagination, lol. so, don't be mad if it's not entirely accurate, please.
> 
> ily!

_We hereby invite you to our special day._

_Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Seokmin_

_June 14 th, 2025_

“Woah, I can’t believe we actually had to show them our invites to get inside”, Hansol was still in the process to put his own invite back in his front pocket, when Seungkwan was already hungrily looking for a waiter with a trey of anything with alcohol in it.

“ _I_ can’t believe we’re actually here”, he muttered then, eyes scanning the room. Hansol chuckled and put his arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“Ah, Boo Seungkwan. Relax, it will all be _fine_.”

The older of the two rolled his eyes and was just barely able to prevent himself from sighing in relief when he finally spotted a waiter holding a trey with what appeared to be champagne.

With a quick “thank you”, he grabbed one of the glasses and brought it to his lips immediately. Now, his eyes were scanning the room for something (or more some _one)_ else and Hansol next to him could literally feel the anxiety radiating from him.

After grabbing a glass for himself, Hansol guided Seungkwan to the section with the tables and stopped at one in particular. It had beautiful crème white name tags on it, names written in a gorgeous font with a table number underneath.

“Ah, Kwanie, we are seated together!”, Hansol grinned and grabbed for their name tags, pinning his right next to his front pocket and handing Seungkwan his own after. With much less enthusiasm as Hansol, Seungkwan pinned the tag onto his suit jacket and took another sip from his champagne.

Hansol watched him out of the corner of his eyes and after clearing his throat, he pulled the slightly older man closer to him and nudged him in the side.

“Please, at least act like you want to be here, Seungkwan. They are our friends; we are _happy f_ or them. This doesn’t change just because your _elementary school_ bully is present.”

Seungkwan winced and swirled his head around to meet Hansol’s eyes.

For a second, he wanted to give him a classic sassy Seungkwan response, but he decided against it last minute.

If only that person was just _present_. If only he had been just a guest like Seungkwan was, just sitting at a table and sipping on drinks, eating whatever food they served. Maybe go on the dance floor once in a while, show some more or less sick moves and then, after hours of drinking, just leave and never bother Seungkwan again.

But no. Kim Mingyu was not only the man who had made Seungkwan’s early school years the literal hell on earth, no, because that simply wasn’t enough, he was also Seungkwan’s first boyfriend’s best friend and now in addition to that his best man. Which meant he would be _everywhere_ at this wedding.

First of all, he would be walking down the aisle in the middle of the room and stand at the end of it next to Seokmin. Then he would be at the tables checking if every guest had fun, would be on the dance floor showing his probably _extremely sick_ moves, he would be eating the food with laughter and drink the drinks with joy. He would stand up and hold a speech and Seungkwan would have to look at him even if he really didn’t want to.

To be honest, Seungkwan hadn’t even expected to be invited, after all he and Seokmin had dated for like what? Maybe seven months in Seungkwan’s senior year at High School, when Seokmin had already been a freshman at college.

“Isn’t there something like a ‘no ex-boyfriends at your wedding’ kind of rule?”, Seungkwan ignored what Hansol had said earlier completely, walking towards the table they had been assigned to.

“Probably. But you’re not just Seokmin hyung’s ex-boyfriend, you’re also his _friend_. And Soonyoung hyung’s too”, it was no use, actually, trying to soothe Seungkwan’s emotions. He was too caught up in this, was obsessed with this thought, everyone who knew him enough was well aware of that.

So, of course, Hansol’s words didn’t help at all, instead they only made Seungkwan think harder about it, coming up with the most ridiculous conspiracy theory Hansol could have imagined.

“Oh my god, do you think they lured me here so they can like make fun of me all together? You know, like, how they did in Carrie?”, the way his eyes widened would’ve made Hansol laugh, if only it was any other situation. Here, he just sighed, shaking his head and placing both his hands on Seungkwan’s shoulders (his relatively full glass of champagne was dangerously pressed between the fore and middle finger of his right hand and Hansol prayed to all the gods it wouldn’t fall down) and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Get. A. Grip. Seungkwan, no one is out here to get you. You were invited out of the same reason as I was. Because we are all friends here, okay? Sure, you have a rocky history with Mingyu hyung. And yeah, fine, you used to get fucked in the ass by Seokmin hyung. So what? It happens. Life is life. Just relax, drink and dance and try to have a good time.”

The look on Seungkwan’s face was glorious. Hansol gave him a bright smile, took his hands off his shoulders and started to make his way to their table. It took Seungkwan a few seconds before he followed him, his face still pink.

Silently, Seungkwan sat down next to Hansol, his eyes locked on the white tablecloth, while Hansol looked around happily, completely ignoring Seungkwan’s obvious sour mood. The room filled more and more with guests spreading to their tables. Hansol spotted Chan coming their way, Hyunggu right behind him. He felt his cheeks blush when he saw how handsome Hyunggu looked in his grey suit with the white dress shirt and his hair styled up, making his forehead very visible.

“Hey, you two,” Hyunggu waved at them as he sat down on the chair next to Hansol. Hansol gave him a shy smile back, while Seungkwan seemed to finally come back to his senses, as he nudged Hansol with his elbow, well aware of the little crush his bestie had on the boy.

“Hyunggu-ya, how lovely to see you,” he sing-sang then and gave him his most charming smile before letting his eyes wander to Chan who also looked dashing in his dark brown turtleneck, the black blazer and tight dress-pants.

“Channie, how are you?” Seungkwan watched as Chan sat down next to him, giving him a smile.

“I’m fine, thank you. And you? How is it to see your first boyfriend get married before you?”

Seungkwan blinked at him, a blank smile on his face.

Hansol wheezed beside him.

“Charming, Chan, real charming,” Seungkwan replied finally, rolling his eyes before grabbing his champagne glass again and drowning it in one sip. Chan let out an acknowledging whistle.

“Guess that answers my question then,” he grinned. Seungkwan ignored him and waved at a waiter to fill up his glass again. The waiter complied, bringing over the bottle he was carrying and filling Seungkwan’s glass up, about to walk away once it was full, but stopped by Seungkwan’s hand on his arm.

“You can leave the bottle here, champ,” he said sweetly and after a short second of hesitating, the waiter nodded and put the bottle down on the table. Seungkwan waved goodbye to him and was just about to take a sip from his freshly filled glass when he spotted _him._

Kim Mingyu.

Looking so ridiculously handsome it made him angry.

He hadn’t seen Mingyu in a while, probably since Seokmin’s musical in his freshman year of college when he had first found out that Mingyu and Seokmin were best friends. It had been quite a shock when he spotted him in the crowd with a bouquet of flowers twice the size of his own head. The thought that Mingyu might be there for Seokmin didn’t even pop up in Seungkwan’s head (to be honest he had simply assumed that Mingyu was screwing one of the girls in the cast, but as it turned out that wasn’t at all the reason why he was here).

The look on Seungkwan’s face when Mingyu sprinted over to Seokmin and him and practically swept Seokmin (who was _his_ boyfriend at the time) off his feet, had definitely been priceless. He just couldn’t believe how bad his luck was. There he was, absolutely and utterly in love with this guy who was a little older than him, that he had met by chance, that had never mentioned a best friend a year younger than him and now, out of all people, this friend just happened to be the boy who had made Seungkwan’s early school years absolute hell.

Mingyu wasn’t unfaced either, looking at Seungkwang with wide eyes when he spotted him.

“Boo Seungkwan! Fancy seeing you here!” he grinned. Seungkwan swallowed bitterly. Just slightly nodding his head.

“Right back at you,” was his mumbled response. He let Mingyu explain to Seokmin how they knew each other, wondering if he might apologize for what he had done to him, but nope, of course the words “I totally bullied your boyfriend back in elementary school and feel so bad about it” never left his mouth. Not even the first part. He didn’t acknowledge it at all. And why would he? He clearly knew that Seungkwan wouldn’t speak up, at least not in front of Seokmin and judging by how well Mingyu and Seokmin got a long and their stories of how they went to kindergarten together only to get separated because, and here came the part about why Seokmin had never mentioned a best friend _younger_ than him, Mingyu was held back one year before he was able to go to first grade.

Anyways, back to the here and now, Seungkwan’s grip around his glass hardened and if this had been a dramatic movie, it most probably would have burst by now. Mingyu was just standing at the entrance, talking to the photographer. He was wearing a slick black tuxedo that fit him like a glove. Underneath he was wearing a white dress-shirt and a rather skinny tie in a dark shade of blue. His hair was styled up, letting everyone see his face entirely, the way it had most definitely been sculptured by all the gods.

“I guess they’ll start soon,” Hyunggu said as he looked over at Mingyu as well. Hansol followed his gaze and sharply inhaled air, slightly tilting his head.

“If you’re about to say how good he looks, I would think twice, Hansol-ah,” Seungkwan said as he finally took that sip from his glass. Hansol closed his mouth again that he had indeed opened to comment on Mingyu’s appearance.

The room filled more and more with people and it took around another ten minutes until the lights changed, almost like the beginning of a play.

Spotlights were now landing on Seokmin and Soonyoung’s mothers who walked in first, hand in hand, right to the front where they bowed to them and then the audience and then went on to light two huge white candles.

Next up where Mingyu and Jihoon, the two best men and seeing them next to each other was funny, but also endearing, Mingyu in all his 187cm glory and Jihoon looking tiny as ever next to him. They walked to the front of the stage, bowing to the mothers of the grooms and lastly the audience before walking to their assigned sides.

Now, it was time for the grooms to enter and once they did, the spotlights where on them and the music changed from a sweet tune to the first notes of “Take a chance on me” by ABBA. Seungkwan forgot his sour mood for a second and laughed because of course they would make an entrance like this. Showing off their amazing musical abilities, Soonyoung’s high and Seokmin’s dark smooth voice blending together perfectly as they performed what they had probably been practicing for weeks now. Forgetting all about Mingyu for a second, Seungkwan simply enjoyed the show his two friends were putting on, Seokmin effortlessly singing the high notes and Soonyoung showing his incredible dance moves, making the audience go crazy. Seungkwan’s whole table got up, clapping to the beat, and swaying their hips to the music. It was an absolute blast, everyone in the room enjoyed the show those two put on, reminding everyone that there truly was no other match for them, they belonged to each other and this was finally their moment to officiate the bond they shared anyways.

At the end of the song, the two young men stood at the front, Seokmin in Soonyoung’s arms, leaned back, with his right leg in the air. They grinned at each other like children and everyone broke out in loud applause, which Seungkwan knew those two enjoyed the most. Attention and praise, being recognized for being talented. Shaking his head as he laughed, Seungkwan watched as the two parted and bowed to the crowd and went on to light two candles as well.

Now, everyone sat down again, and the couple turned around to face the now arrived official, who gave them a warm smile. It was a man in his late fifties, Seungkwan guessed, with white hair and a mustache, deep brown eyes, and halfmoon glasses. He was wearing a simple back suit and held a few cards in his hands, that he now started to read from.

“Welcome, family, friends, lovers. I am so glad to be standing here today to wed those two wonderful men in front of me. Love has always been love and will forever be love, and I am happy to celebrate this one right here today.”

“Are you crying already?” Hansol leaned over to Seungkwan, who was indeed in the process of wiping away a tear.

“Shut up,” the older of the two whispered, shook his hair and cleared his throat, before looking back at the grooms and following the rest of the ceremony.

As it turned out, this was the most beautiful wedding Seungkwan had ever attended and at the end of it, when Seokmin leaned down to kiss Soonyoung, his freshly announced husband, his face was stained with tears and he kept wiping over it only for there to be more to spill a few seconds later. He did laugh though, when the second the two young men kissed, the most dramatic part, the one right after the short instrumental, of _My Heart Will Go On_ started playing and everyone started clapping and stood up from their seats, applauding the newlyweds. It was all in true Seoksoon fashion and Seungkwan couldn’t help but feel extremely happy for his friends, Seokmin being his first love long forgotten.

The stage in the middle of the room had somehow been lowered and turned into a proper dancefloor, which Seungkwan was sure would later be occupied widely. He was now back in his seat, checking something on his phone, the ceremony had ended around 10 minutes ago and the grooms were about to come back in any second for the first dance. Earlier, many people had went up and congratulated them, including Seungkwan and Hansol who had hugged their friends and wished them their best. Soonyoung had taken a second to put his hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder and give him a fake apologetic look.

“Sorry pal, I know you hoped you could snatch the boy,” he had said and Seungkwan had looked at him deeply offended.

“Hyung!” he had exhaled, to which Soonyoung had broken out in a fit of giggles and pulled him into another hug.

“I’m joking, Kwanie! I’m so glad you could make it.”

Seokmin and Seungkwan had talked for a short moment that had been interrupted by Seokmin’s aunt, who had pressed an excessively big and wet kiss on Seokmin’s cheek. Seungkwan knew her and her kisses all too well from his time being Seokmin’s boyfriend and quickly escaped, walking back to his table, where he was still seated now.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Seungkwan registered something happening to his right and when he lifted his head, he immediately regretted it again. Mingyu stood there talking to Hyunggu and Chan who seemed to be laughing at someone the older man had said. Seungkwan grimaced, shifting uncomfortably on his seat, his hand shielding his face from view in hopes Mingyu would not catch on and spot him. He put his phone on the table and tilted his head, making his face even more unrecognizable for Mingyu. Lucky enough for him, the light was turned off and only one spotlight appeared, pointing at the entrance way where Seokmin and Soonyoung walked in for their first dance. Seungkwan sighed in relief, crossing one leg over the other and looking at the couple, happy that everyone’s attention would be on them and he-

“Mind if I sit?” Seungkwan almost fell of his chair when he heard the voice next to his ear. Spinning around, he could only slightly make out the person who had talked, but there still was no doubt that it was indeed Mingyu who had grabbed a chair and sat down, right next to Seungkwan. His heart did a strange thing he couldn’t quite explain, but he decided to ignore it and instead grimaced once again this night.

“Actually, I do,” was his whispered response and he took his own chair and hopped a few centimeters to his left with it, hands clasped around it. Mingyu raised his eyebrows and copied Seungkwan’s movements, shifting closer to him. Seungkwan gasped.

“What are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same question. Why are you jumping away from me?”

Seungkwan laughed, not believing what he heard.

“Oh, no idea, maybe because you’re an asshole?”

Now it was Mingyu’s turn to gasp.

“Excuse me?”

Soonyoung and Seokmin had reached the middle of the dance floor and the same second they stopped walking and turned towards each other, the music started playing. They had chosen Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran as their first song for different reasons – one, it was playing in the background when they had met in a bar all those years ago far, far away in the States, back then not even knowing that they attended the same university and had some mutual friends and two, simply because they loved clichés and having an Ed Sheeran song as the song you first danced to at your wedding is exactly that.

Seungkwan’s eyes shot to the dance floor once the music started and he watched Seokmin and Soonyoung wrapping their arms around each other, swaying to the music. Then, he remembered Mingyu next to him, felt his glaring eyes on his face and finally snorted before looking back at Mingyu.

“Don’t act surprised. I thought it was common knowledge that I think you’re an asshole.” The reaction Mingyu showed now surprised Seungkwan. Mingyu, the guy that Seungkwan had heard would never ever be sad and always made everyone around him smile (very unbelievable, if anyone asked Seungkwan) looked _hurt_. If there wasn’t a newlywed couple dancing only a few meters away from them, Seungkwan would have definitely laughed out loud.

“But… why?” Mingyu asked now and Seungkwan had to hold himself back from throwing something at Mingyu when he saw that the man _pouted_.

“Are you shitting me?” Seungkwan stared at him as if he had just found himself in the wrong movie.

Mingyu quickly looked over at the dancing couple, then his eyes met Seungkwan’s again.

“I am not. I honestly don’t know why you would think of me like that,” he shifted on his chair, visibly uncomfortable. Seungkwan’s mouth dropped. Was this really happening? Was Mingyu really this dense? Forgetful, maybe? Oh, if only Hansol hadn’t walked over to the bar with Hyunggu and Chan earlier, if only they were here and could help Seungkwan out of this ridiculous situation.

“Of course, you don’t. Because who could ever think that _the_ Kim Mingyu, the oh-so handsome and funny Mingyu could _ever_ be an asshole to anyone, right?” Seungkwan spoke quietly and furrowed his brows, feeling the familiar anger stir in his stomach, the one he always felt whenever he thought of Mingyu and his hurtful words back when they had been children.

Now, Mingyu was just looking at him blankly and Seungkwan could imagine that all the wheels were turning in his head, trying to come up with why Seungkwan hated him this much. But this was it, Seungkwan was not gonna give him any more than this. Turning away from Mingyu, the younger man crossed his arms and legs and watched the couple on the dance floor, listening to the cheesy song and the yells of “oh”’s and “ah”’s when the two kissed.

“You think I’m handsome?”

It took a few seconds before Seungkwan registered who had said that. Slowly, he turned his head back to Mingyu, who was now wearing something like a shy puppy smile on his lips and his jaw dropped once again.

“Is that- is that _all_ you understood from what I just said?” He asked, blinking at Mingyu. The latter smiled wider and was suddenly leaning forward, his face so close to Seungkwan he could have probably counted his eyelashes if only the room had been a little bit more lit. 

“Maybe it’s all I _want_ to understand from what you just said.” The smile on his lips turned smug. Seungkwan felt his cheeks starting to burn.

“That makes no sense.” He mumbled, somehow not able to look away from Mingyu’s face even though he really wanted to. His mind was screaming at him to just move his head, to stop getting lulled into Mingyu’s pretty eyes and handsome features, but it wasn’t working. There was something like a whistling sound inside his ears, almost making him forget where he was.

Only when the light was turned back on and the song had ended with people applauding once again, he was able to advert his gaze and look at the dance floor, where Seokmin and Soonyoung still stood, smiling at each other so widely, it made Seungkwan’s chest feel warm despite the situation he was in right now. The next song came on and more people got up to dance and Seungkwan saw that as his cue to stand up.

Quickly, he got up from his chair, but Mingyu had apparently seen this coming and stood up as well, standing tall in front of Seungkwan now, looking down at him with still that same smug smile. Seungkwan wanted to curse him out so bad.

“Wanna dance?” Mingyu asked then and looked into Seungkwan’s eyes. Finally, Seungkwan was freed from this strange spell because he would rather eat his champagne glass than dance with _Kim Mingyu_.

“I’d rather not”, Seungkwan replied, giving him a very insincere smile that did not meet his eyes in the slightest. Before Mingyu could go on to hold him back, Seungkwan slipped away and basically speed walked to the bar where he found Hansol, Hyunggu and Chan sipping on drinks that he recognized as something that was definitely stronger than champagne and so exactly what he needed right now.

“I’ll have a Vodka soda, please,” he said to the bartender, who nodded and quickly got to work.

Hansol leaned towards him, his back against the bar, his eyebrows raised.

“Am I already drunk or did I just see you talk to Mingyu hyung?”

“You’re drunk,” Seungkwan mumbled back. Hansol nodded slowly, looking back at the space he had seen Seungkwan standing earlier with said hyung. He clicked his tongue and tilted his head to the side slightly, before looking back at his best friend.

“Hm, interesting. Hey, Channie, did you see Seungkwan talk to Mingyu hyung earlier?”, he tapped Chan’s shoulder and the younger boy turned around, looking a little confused.

“Yeah, we literally just talked about that, hyung,” he said.

Seungkwan gnashed his teeth.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Hansol,” he spoke finally and thankfully took the drink from the bartender, already taking a big sip from it.

“So, instead you wanna drink your pain away?” Chan asked, his eyebrows raised. Seungkwan gulped down another sip and gave Chan an annoyed look.

“There is no pain to drink away. I just enjoy the free bar, that’s all.”

Obviously, that wasn’t exactly the truth. Yeah, a free bar was a wonderful thing and Seungkwan never turned down the chance to get wasted on expensive alcohol he didn’t have to pay for. But Chan’s statement also wasn’t wrong. Seeing Mingyu brought back memories Seungkwan had thought were deeply stored away in the darkest corner of his mind, but nope, here they were again. Fucking Kim Mingyu.

“Sure, you just keep telling yourself that, hyung. Anyways, I’ll go dance. I spotted Seokmin hyung’s cute cousin. See you later.” And with that Chan was gone. Left was Seungkwan now with Hansol who was painfully obvious trying to figure out how to ask Hyunggu to dance, Hyunggu who was talking to a girl next to him Seungkwan didn’t know. Sighing, Seungkwan put down his drink, took a step forward and tapped Hyunggu on the shoulder. Hansol looked absolutely horrified.

“Hyunggu-yah”, Seungkwan said when the other boy finally turned around, a curious look on his face, “do you wanna dance with Hansolie?”

Hyunggu seemed surprised and Seungkwan asked himself how. Hansol had literally lingered around him ever since he had sat down at their table, had listened to every word Hyunggu had said and had even gone as far as leaving Seungkwan alone at their table to go talk to Mingyu with Hyunggu. Yeah, Seungkwan was fairly sure that everyone else would have caught on by now.

“I-,” Hyunggu’s eyes shot to Hansol, who’s face looked as if he had just eaten something incredibly spicy, “I’d really love to dance, Hansolie.”

Seungkwan grinned widely. Hansol seemed surprised for a second but then he suddenly looked as if he was about to puke. Quickly, Seungkwan put his hand on Hansol’s back and shoved him right into Hyunggu.

“Have fun, kids”, he said.

Hansol and Hyunggu looked spooked for a second, but then they both smiled shyly and eventually walked to the dancefloor (not without Hansol turning around while walking and shooting a finger gun at Seungkwan who just rolled his eyes but smiled to himself when Hansol had turned back around).

For a while, Seungkwan just stood at the bar and sipped on his drink, greeting those he knew and even engaging in some boring small talk with a boy he only later recognized as another one of Seokmin’s many cousins. Nodding his head slightly and pouting, Seungkwan acknowledged that the alcohol had already started to spread to his brain.

He had heard one of the catering staff tell the bartender that the food was gonna be brought out soon and so Seungkwan made his way back to his table, or at least he wanted to, when someone got in his way.

Seungkwan groaned.

“What do you want?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“Now, is that a way to talk to someone older than you?” Mingyu raised his eyebrows at him. His hands were buried inside the pockets of his pants and Seungkwan hated that this made him look cool.

“How am I supposed to know you’re older than me when you literally were in my class all of elementary school? I never called you hyung back then and I won’t start now.” Seungkwan wanted to walk away, but Mingyu grabbed his wrist instead and held him back.

“Well, back then a lot of things were different. We were kids, for example.”

Seungkwan snorted.

“So? Still doesn’t change the fact that you never mentioned you were older. So, love to break it to you, but I’m not gonna use honorifics for you.”

Something changed in Mingyu’s expression but Seungkwan wasn’t able to pinpoint it. It was as if he suddenly remembered something he hadn’t before and his grip around Seungkwan’s wrist strengthened a bit.

“Seungkwan-ah, are you-,” he started, but was interrupted by a voice telling them over the speakers that the food was about to be served. Quickly, Seungkwan pulled his arm out of Mingyu’s hold and finally walked to his table, sitting down on the chair he had sat on earlier. He spotted Chan walking towards the table too, behind him Hansol and Hyunggu who both seemed flustered. Seungkwan reminded himself to ask Hansol about that later.

When the others sat down, Seungkwan poured them and him some of the champagne from the bottle he had basically stolen from that waiter earlier and found himself looking at the place he had stood with Mingyu just a few minutes before. Mingyu wasn’t there, of course he wasn’t. The sudden urge to look around the room and find him made Seungkwan spill some champagne on Hyunggu’s sleeve. Apologizing, Seungkwan pressed his napkin onto Hyunggu’s sleeve, barely listening to the latter’s reassurances that it was fine.

Once Hyunggu had gotten back his arm, the servers began bringing food and only now did Seungkwan notice how hungry he actually was. Served was typical wedding food, the first course was a very creamy broccoli soup, second course consisted of steak and some fancy looking potatoes topped with some herbs and some kind of sauce Seungkwan couldn’t quite identify, but liked, nonetheless.

During the serving of the first course, Seungkwan had spotted Mingyu at the same table as Soonyoung and Seokmin, sitting next to the latter. He wasn’t sure if he were imagining it, but a few times he thought he’d caught Mingyu staring at him. Of course, whenever their eyes met, Mingyu would suddenly be in a very animated conversation with Seokmin and leave Seungkwan with nothing but questions in his head.

Seungkwan chewed on his food with his eyes shooting lasers at the table of the grooms.

“Everything okay?” Hyunggu asked him, making Hansol sigh.

“Don’t ask him that, please-,”

“Thank you for asking,” Seungkwan laid down his fork, ignoring Hansol and turning to Hyunggu, who looked at him with quite wide eyes, “I actually have something on my mind.”

“Oh, good lord,” Hansol mumbled, slicing some of the potatoes on his plate.

“Ah, really? What is it?” Hyunggu also ignored Hansol’s remark and presented Seungkwan with a smile. Seungkwan took a sip from his wine glass (they had also gotten two bottles of expensive white and red wine; may god bless the groom’s parents) and began talking as he put it back down.

“Do you think it is possible that someone treats you like shit but doesn’t realize it? Like even years after has no clue that they basically ruined your entire childhood?” Seungkwan leaned a little forward to be closer to Hyunggu. Hansol was seated in between them and raised his brows now, looking from Hyunggu to Seungkwan and back.

“Are you-,” but Seungkwan raised his hand to make Hansol stop talking.

“I wasn’t talking to you, so zip it,” he said, glaring at his friend. Hansol quickly did the motion of a zipper being closed over his mouth and throwing away the key after.

Hyunggu watched the small spectacle for a second before clearing his throat and looking back into Seungkwan’s face.

“Well, I guess it depends on how the person viewed their actions? Maybe they thought it was banter? I mean, you said something about elementary school, right? Could be that as a child this person didn’t know how to show affection any other way? That’s common, isn’t it?”

Seungkwan blankly stared at Hyunggu for a few seconds, blinking slowly as his head tried to wrap around what Hyunggu had said.

Then, suddenly, Chan’s head plopped up next to Seungkwan and scared the latter shitless.

“What are we talking about?” Seungkwan threw over his wine glass in shock, swearing loudly and hitting Chan’s shoulder.

“God damnit, did you have to sneak up on me like that, Chan?” He said, his hand now hovering over his heart, as the other one picked up his glass and grabbed for another napkin to take care of yet another mess he had made.

“Didn’t know you’re that jumpy, hyung,” Chan just grinned before looking back at the others, “so, what’s the tea?”

Hyunggu filled Chan in and the latter let out something like an awfully long “Ah” sound as he scratched his chin and nodded.

“I think the case is pretty much clear, hyung,” he said then, looking back at Seungkwan, who was now pouring himself another glass of white wine. Sighing, Seungkwan grabbed for it after and took a generous sip.

“Please, Channie, let me know your brilliant thought.”

“Whoever you think treated you badly back in elementary school had a crush on you and treated you like that because they didn’t know any other way to get your attention.”

Seungkwan spit out his wine right into Chan’s face. Hyunggu and Hansol gasped. Seungkwan coughed aggressively.

“Please, that’s bullshit. Who does that? Bully someone because they like them? Sounds like the 50s to me”, he said as he shook his head. Chan still had his eyes closed wine mixed with Seungkwan’s saliva still on his face. Hyunggu quickly got up with his napkin in the hand and began dabbing on Chan’s face when he reached the younger boy’s seat.

Hansol hit Seungkwan’s shoulder and pointed at his mouth. Seungkwan waved him off, as if to tell him he was allowed to speak again. So, Hansol bent down to the floor, picked up a key (that didn’t exist) and freed his mouth from the zipper (that also didn’t exist).

“You know, I think Chan might have a point. And before you spit on me, give it some thought, Kwanie. What was it that you asked? If it’s possible someone doesn’t know they treated you like shit? What if Mingyu hyung just did all of those things to get your attention? You know, because he had a crush on you.” Hansol looked at Seungkwan expectedly, so, as if Seungkwan might _actually_ believe this. But Seungkwan only stared back at him, back to blinking very slowly, Chan still sitting behind him with Hyunggu wiping away the contents of Seungkwan’s mouth from his face. And Hansol knew that in the next three seconds Seungkwan would start-

Laughing. Seungkwan started laughing. Loud and clear and so amused Hansol rolled his eyes.

“That- woah, that is a good one, really. Mingyu having a crush on me? Right, Hansolie, I told you to stop smoking that shit ages ago.”

Right then, the servers came back in, taking away their plates from the second course. Seungkwan had actually still wanted to eat something, but the girl was too quick and now Seungkwan was left with staring at the empty table in front of him, sniffling. Hansol thanked the server and looked back at Seungkwan, thinking about whether he should try to convince him or just drop the topic altogether. If he was honest, convincing Seungkwan of something he was sure was impossible sounded absolutely horrifying. Leaning back in his chair and shaking his head at his best friend’s stubbornness.

A few minutes later (Seungkwan was still staring at the table, Hansol was staring at him and Hyunggu had gone back to his chair with Chan sitting in his own, arms crossed and pouting since Seungkwan still hadn’t apologized for spitting on him) they heard someone tap against a microphone.

Seungkwan looked up and regretted it immediately. Mingyu had gotten up from his seat and was now smiling widely at the crowd, mic in one hand and a couple of cue cards in the other. Seungkwan hated that he didn’t look even a tiny bit nervous, as if there really wasn’t anything this stupid man wasn’t good at.

“Everyone, welcome! I am so happy to see so many familiar faces at this happy occasion. For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Kim Mingyu and I have been Seokmin’s best friend basically since we were born,” Mingyu’s smile widened even more as he said that just that now he was looking at Seokmin who smiled back just as widely.

“You know, I have seen Seokmin go through all kinds of ups and downs. I was there when he graduated High School and gave him the biggest bouquet of flowers when he did is first musical in College. I saw him break up with his first boyfriend, saw how miserable he was back then. But then I also saw him laugh at my stupid jokes, saw how happy he was to be on stage. I was also there when he met Soonyoung for the first time, well, not _physically_ but I am fairly sure that Seokmin thought of me when they met in a bar thousands of miles from here not knowing they had a couple of mutual friends, including me. To be honest, I felt a little stupid about not setting them up sooner. Soonyoung and I had known each other for a year at the point of their first meeting and I still can’t believe I didn’t think of getting those two together when it was so obvious that there is no one else that would fit them more perfectly. Seokmin and Soonyoung are the perfect match, they compliment each other in a way I never thought possible and I am beyond happy to be here today, to be a part of the happiest day of their lives.”

“It feels like yesterday when Seokmin called me to tell me about this handsome boy he met in a bar he went to with some of his cousin’s friends. When he told me the boys name and that he was actually enrolled in our university, I think I almost passed out. It was then, in that moment, that I realized Seokmin had found his soulmate.”

Seungkwan sat on his chair like a statue. He wasn’t moving even an inch, too occupied with staring at Mingyu as he held this ridiculously great written speech. Did he really write that himself? Since when did Kim Mingyu have even the slightest bit of human decency let alone actual affection in his body?

“Blink, Seungkwan. Your eyes will go dry if you continue staring like that.” Hansol had leaned over to him and Seungkwan clenched his jaw, not looking at his friend but sitting up straighter with a slightly raised head. Hansol rolled his eyes once again this evening.

“To be honest, a part of me has always been jealous of those two. They might have found each other only after kissing a few frogs, but in the end they’ve found their way to each other. I haven’t been that lucky yet,” Mingyu laughed at the sound of a few elderly women yelling: “I can introduce you to my daughter!” and shook his head.

“Ah, stop it everyone! I am still hung up on the boy I liked all throughout my elementary school days. Different to Seokmin and Soonyoung I didn’t take a chance when I got it. But that’s beside the point. Where was I?”

Seungkwan and Hansol’s jaws dropped. Both of them stared at Mingyu but none of them paid attention to the rest of the speech.

“Did he just-,” Hansol started, but Seungkwan threw his hand over his mouth.

“Don’t. Say. A. Word.” He pressed out through his teeth. Hansol just nodded while Seungkwan removed his hand again, his eyes still set on the best man who was now holding up his glass and probably telling everyone to toast to the couple. It came to no surprise that Seungkwan was unable to raise his glass and so Hansol just took both their glasses and raised them, hoping no one would notice.

He couldn’t help it – for the rest of the speeches (the groom’s fathers and also Jihoon) he could only stare at Mingyu. He could not have possibly meant him when he said that, right? He had probably meant Bin, Moon Bin, another one of their classmates from back then who was now in the national swimming team. It could not be _him_. Right? Because it would be so incredibly ridiculous, so immensely stupid, if after all those years Seungkwan still believed that Mingyu had hated him, had wanted to make his childhood the living hell when in reality, all Mingyu had done was to get closer to him, was to get a reaction from him because there was no other way in his mind. It was funny, really, how Seungkwan let every single memory of Mingyu pass his mind, how he suddenly saw things differently then he had until now.

Now, there wasn’t Mingyu pushing him off the swing set and laughing at him, but it was Mingyu pushing him off the swing set because some other kid was about to jump on him and tackle him to the ground. Now, there wasn’t Mingyu stealing Seungkwan’s lunch just to make him cry, but Mingyu grabbing his sandwich because a wasp had sat on it and Seungkwan hadn’t even noticed. Now, when Seungkwan thought of Mingyu there wasn’t hatred, there wasn’t spite but pure and utter confusion.

Not exactly sure where he had gotten the courage from, Seungkwan got up as soon as everyone had held their speech and walked over to the groom’s table, putting on a smile as he arrived.

“Wonderful speeches, very wonderful”, he started and nodded his head at Jihoon before his eyes darted to Mingyu, who was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and uncertainty, “Mingyu, would you mind sparing me a few minutes?” The smile did not leave his lips even though he really felt like cursing. Mingyu simply nodded and excused himself from the table (Soonyoung and Seokmin both looked at them rather knowingly, but Seungkwan acted like he didn’t see them), following Seungkwan who started walking towards the main entrance and eventually out onto the terrace that was also rather nicely decorated. The only other people outside were a few uncles who smoked away their cigarettes, but Seungkwan didn’t pay them much attention when he turned around to face Mingyu and tried his absolute best to maintain his composure. He intertwined his fingers in front of his chest and stared up into Mingyu’s face, noticing with annoyance that the latter was just innocently smiling down at him.

“What the _fuck_ , Mingyu,” he finally said. Mingyu raised his brows.

“What the fuck, Mingyu _hyung_.” Mingyu’s smile turned smug. Seungkwan wanted to throw him off the next skyscraper.

“This is not the time for your stupid hyung kink. Would you mind telling me what the fuck you meant when you said that about your elementary school crush?” As he said those words, Seungkwan finally noticed the alcohol kicking in. Rather late, he concluded as he remembered all the drinks he had drowned in the last few hours. His eyes scanned Mingyu carefully and he really hoped that his alcohol level was not visible to the older man.

Slowly, Mingyu nodded and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, his gaze shortly leaving Seungkwan to look around the terrace, before his eyes met Seungkwan’s again and his smug smile came back into place.

“You mean whether I was talking about you when I said that?”

Seungkwan almost choked on his spit when Mingyu took a step towards him, the distance between them now very minimal. His eyes widened a bit, surprised by Mingyu’s action.

“Because if that’s what you’re wondering,” another step forward, Seungkwan stumbled back, Mingyu full on smirked now, walking closer to Seungkwan until he was basically pressed against the wall of the hotel, his face deeply red and his arms looking as if they were glued to his side, “then I would love to give you an answer.” Now, this was not exactly what Seungkwan had expected when he had asked Mingyu to come and talk to him. Not at all.

It was like those K-Drama scenes Seungkwan always swooned over, just that in real life it felt entirely different. Now he understood, why the girls always looked so terrified whenever the male leads did that to them. Which didn’t mean that some perverted part of him didn’t enjoy Mingyu standing so close to him, Mingyu staring him down and Mingyu being so much taller than him. It didn’t mean that some part of his brain didn’t screamed at him that this was it, that this was the moment he had been thinking about ever since he had seen Mingyu the last time, ever since he realized how hot Mingyu had gotten and how sometimes when Seokmin and he had sex his mind would wander off to the taller man with the deep brown puppy eyes. And even after Seokmin, when he dated this boy Junhyeok for a few months, he couldn’t quite forget about how strong Mingyu’s arms had looked back when they had met.

Seungkwan had successfully gotten rid of those thoughts mostly because he was still hung up on the fact that Mingyu had ruined his elementary school years but even this, his yearlong grudge that he had finally restored, was suddenly blurry because of Mingyu’s words. For a second Seungkwan thought about what this could mean, if maybe Mingyu never actually bullied him but tried to help him and just failing miserably. After all, so Seungkwan had heard, Mingyu was extremely clumsy. But why would his memories betray him like this, why would he just be so sure of something for years only for it to be false in the end?

When Mingyu’s hand appeared next to his head and suddenly their faces were only inches apart, Seungkwan was finally brought back into the here and now. Mingyu licked his bottom lip, his eyes gracing all of Seungkwan’s face.

“Yes,” he breathed out and it took the younger a few seconds before he understood. _Yes_. That was his answer.

“That makes no sense,” Seungkwan mumbled.

“Why? Because you think all I did for six years was bully you?” Mingyu was back to raising his eyebrows at Seungkwan and Seungkwan really hated that it made Mingyu look _hot_. Like even hotter than he already looked.

“Is that not what you did?” He wasn’t entirely sure, but Seungkwan felt as if he was suddenly starting to sweat. He gulped.

Mingyu laughed quietly and the sound of that went right into Seungkwan’s bones and made his knees all weak.

“I wouldn’t call it bullying, per se.”

“Oh? Then what would you call it?” Seungkwan felt relieved for a second, his weak knees forgotten.

Mingyu chuckled again though, and the knees were back to being bitches.

“Maybe childish banter?”

“I don’t remember childish banter including pushing someone off a swing set.”

“And I don’t remember ever doing that, at least not in the way you think.”

“That, again, makes no sense.” Seungkwan frowned at Mingyu, who licked his lips as he looked away for a second, turning back to Seungkwan then with a sigh.

“I would have explained it to you earlier, you know, when I tried talking to you earlier and you just walked away? I don’t really wanna talk about that right now.”

Seungkwan had really loved to ask what Mingyu wanted to talk about, but Mingyu was quicker, placing his other hand on Seungkwan’s waist and pulling him closer. Seungkwan gasped.

“What are you doing?” he asked with his eyes widened.

Mingyu looked into his eyes again, looked so deeply into them that Seungkwan was sure he could see right into his soul.

“I was going to kiss you. Do you mind?” Seungkwan appreciated the question for consent. But the statement shocked him, nevertheless.

“Why would you do that?” He continued to ask. Mingyu sighed.

“Do you always ask so many questions when an attractive man shows interest in kissing you?”

“Only if that attractive man has never shown any _other_ interest in me whatsoever.”

“I think that one is up to debate.”

Seungkwan and Mingyu stared at each other for a few moments. While Seungkwan’s head was spinning with questions, Mingyu’s was full of Seungkwan’s lips and how pretty they looked out here. Then, Seungkwan sighed.

“Fine,” he finally said.

“Fine, what?” Mingyu smiled.

“You can kiss me, shithead.”

That, Mingyu didn’t need to hear again. He tightened his hold around Seungkwan’s waist and pulled him forward, making their lips meet. Seungkwan immediately reacted, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s neck. He couldn’t exactly explain why, but somehow it felt as if a huge burden had just fallen off of him and now there was nothing else for him to do than kiss Mingyu, _feel_ Mingyu.

With his eyes closed and his mind shut off, Seungkwan let himself fall into Mingyu, let his hands wander over the older boy’s body, grab for something to hold on to. Their lips were moving against each other, their tongues finally meeting after a few rounds of open-mouthed kisses. Seungkwan couldn’t help but let out a small moan into Mingyu’s mouth when Mingyu’s tongue met his. Mingyu smirked, before continuing to kiss Seungkwan with everything he had.

If it had been for Seungkwan to decide, he could’ve continued like this forever, but sadly they weren’t the only people at this wedding, so when they heard the terrace door open once again and someone laughing, someone that sounded a lot like Hansol, the two of them parted, both pretty much breathless. Opening their eyes again, they stared at each other, noticed the look in each other’s eyes and how red their lips were. Noticed the flush on their cheeks and how both of them definitely were hungry for more.

“I have a room,” Mingyu breathed as his hands parted from Seungkwan’s body only for one of them to grab for Seungkwan’s hand, “a room in this hotel. Do you wanna go there? Like, now?”

“You ask stupid questions. Show me the way.”

Mingyu’s smirk was back and Seungkwan forgot all about how just three hours ago he had hated this man more than anything.

Once the door was closed, Seungkwan was back in his earlier position, pressed against it, with Mingyu’s body glued to his, lips on lips, hands hurriedly taking off any piece of clothing in their reach. Seungkwan was busy shoving off Mingyu’s suit jacket while Mingyu was opening Seungkwan’s belt and moving his lips down Seungkwan’s neck. Seungkwan moaned when Mingyu kissed his most sensitive spot and bit his lip, a little embarrassed that he just gave Mingyu this knowledge.

The taller man grinned against Seungkwan’s neck as his hand slipped into Seungkwan’s pants and felt the very prominent bulge in his briefs. Seungkwan gasped a little when he felt Mingyu’s hand palm him and he squeezed his eyes together as he backed up against the door a bit, making something like a ‘bang’ sound that made Mingyu chuckle.

“You want people outside to know you’re about to get fucked that much?” he murmured into Seungkwan’s ear, his lips meeting Seungkwan’s earlobe shortly after. Seungkwan clawed his hands into Mingyu’s broad shoulders and couldn’t help but let out another moan.

Mingyu made Seungkwan shut up by pressing their lips together again, his hand leaving Seungkwan’s pants in the process and wandering up, helping Seungkwan get rid of his own suit jacket now, which fell down onto the floor shortly after. Together, the two made their way to the king size bed in the middle of the room, their fingers quickly opening the buttons of their dress shirts and finally freeing each other of the clearly unnecessary layer of clothing. Seungkwan took a moment to appreciate Mingyu’s upper body as the latter had pushed him onto the bed.

“Like what you see, Kwanie?” Mingyu grinned, opening his belt as his eyes were set right on Seungkwan’s. The younger swallowed hard as he nodded. God, when had he become like this? Normally he liked taking the lead, liked making his partners feel good. He liked teasing them, kissing them everywhere, using his tongue like he knew he could do so well. But with Mingyu he suddenly felt like he wanted to experience all of it, wanted Mingyu take care of him and make him feel good. He honestly had no idea where that was coming from.

There was not much time to linger on the thought though because Mingyu pulled down his pants and stood before Seungkwan in nothing but very tight black briefs from Calvin Klein that made Seungkwan’s mouth water. Mingyu was _sexy._ So incredibly sexy Seungkwan would have probably gotten annoyed if it were any other situation (even though he wasn’t exactly sure in what other situation he would see Mingyu with a half hard dick in his tight black briefs looking down at him with so much desire it made all of his skin tingle).

Mingyu lowered himself on the bed, his knees hitting the sheets as his upper body came closer to Seungkwan, entangling him in another heavy kiss. His hands grabbed Seungkwan’s jaw, caressing his cheeks. Seungkwan felt himself grow harder at the touch, felt how his blood was boiling in the sweetest way possible, all of him was and wanted Mingyu, Mingyu, _Mingyu_.

He felt hands on top of his pants waistband and lifted his hips, making Mingyu chuckle.

“So eager, aren’t we,” and Seungkwan felt the need to bite down onto Mingyu’s lip to scold him for being so god damn annoying, but when Mingyu pulled his pants down his legs having them on the floor a second later, he had already forgotten that thought. Their lips met again, this time with their tongues involved right away and Mingyu basically laying on top of Seungkwan with his knees pushed into the mattress next to Seungkwan’s legs. Seungkwan let his hands pull through Mingyu’s soft hair and feel down his back only to stop at his ass, making Mingyu moan when he squeezed it a bit.

It was then that Seungkwan felt his usual urge overcome him. In quick speed, he had turned them around, sitting on top of Mingyu now, straddling him. Mingyu looked up at him in surprise and Seungkwan only grinned, his one hand stroking Mingyu’s cheek as the other made its way down to the waistband of Mingyu’s underwear. Slowly, he let his fingers fondle Mingyu’s soft skin underneath the waistband and he was happy to notice the sound Mingyu made, something like a welp. He hadn’t expected Mingyu to cave in that easily, but maybe Mingyu liked being the one to give up control. Seungkwan bit his lip as his hand slipped into Mingyu’s briefs and carefully grabbed around his now definitely more than just half hard cock. Mingyu threw his head back when Seungkwan’s other hand shoved down the underwear so that his dick sprung free, his hand still wrapped around it.

“So hard already, aren’t we?” Seungkwan teased the older man with a cheeky grin. Mingyu looked back at Seungkwan, his eyes glassy and his mouth slightly opened. He didn’t have time to answer the anyway rhetorical question because his throat was occupied by a deep groan caused by Seungkwan’s thumb circling around the tip of his cock, getting all that precum to spread. With ease, Seungkwan started moving his hand in a steady rhythm, his eyes not leaving Mingyu’s face as he did so. The latter stared right back, teeth sunken into his lower lip. It was sinful, Seungkwan thought, sinful how he had his hand wrapped around Mingyu, how he had so much power over him and how much Mingyu seemed to enjoy it.

“You got lube and a condom anywhere?” Seungkwan asked, his hand continuing to move. Mingyu looked from Seungkwan’s face to his hand and swallowed hard.

“In my bag,” he replied and groaned again when Seungkwan’s thumb met his tip once more. The younger grinned happily and let go off Mingyu’s cock so he could get off the bed and to the bag he located on the armchair next to the bed. It didn’t take long until Seungkwan was back on top of Mingyu, this time with Mingyu sitting up, his arms wrapped around the smaller male, kissing him hungrily. Seungkwan felt his own erection growing harder and he gasped loudly when Mingyu finally freed his cock, grabbing it right then and jerking him off, making Seungkwan sink his teeth into Mingyu’s shoulder. Hissing, Mingyu slowed down his movements and kissed Seungkwan’s neck, leaving wet trails with his tongue, before raising his other hand to Seungkwan’s head and moving it so that he could kiss him again.

Seungkwan kept on moaning into Mingyu’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to finally sink down onto his cock.

“Hyung- I want you inside me, please,” he begged and Mingyu felt his dick twitch at the words, and he quickly nodded, letting go off Seungkwan’s length to lean back a little bit.

“On your knees, baby,” he murmured and Seungkwan complied, turning around, and letting Mingyu take off his own and also Seungkwan’s underwear completely now. Once Seungkwan’s bare ass was exposed and facing Mingyu, the latter couldn’t help but caress Seungkwan’s pretty ass, spanking it a slightly, which caused Seungkwan to welp. Grinning, Mingyu got a hold of the lube and opened the cap, getting some of it on his finger.

“You have such a pretty ass, Seungkwanie… can’t wait to see it sinking down on my cock.”

Seungkwan hated that these words went straight to his crotch and were only complimented by another slap on his ass cheek and Mingyu’s lube-soaked finger that was now hovering over his hole. It had been quite some time since anyone else had been this close to his ass. So, when Mingyu slowly inserted his finger to spread Seungkwan open for him, the latter moaned loudly, moving his hips back to meet Mingyu halfway. That made Mingyu chuckle and he slid a little closer to Seungkwan, his free hand grabbing for the younger one’s cock and slowly pumping it.

“Mingyu hyung-,” Seungkwan breathed and Mingyu bit his lip. He really _did_ like it when Seungkwan called him hyung. Maybe what he had said about that kink wasn’t that far off…

When he felt that Seungkwan was ready for another finger, he lubed that one up, too, opening Seungkwan wider for him. Of course, he didn’t want Seungkwan to come just yet, so he let his hand move awfully slow, causing Seungkwan to whine once in a while.

“Hyuuung, pl-please. Want _more_.”

Mingyu didn’t comply, but instead inserted a third finger, which caused Seungkwan to arch his back. Being finger-fucked by Mingyu felt much better than he had ever imagined, and he kept on moving his hips with the way Mingyu moved his fingers inside of him. At one point, though, he felt like it wasn’t enough anymore.

“Hyung…,” he began but was cut off by another deep moan when Mingyu hit his prostate spot on.

“What is it, baby?” Mingyu breathed back.

“Am ready, Hyung.” Mingyu’s fingers got faster and Seungkwan started to shake, his mouth wide open, trying to contain himself from coming just from Mingyu’s slender fingers.

“Ready for what? Need you to tell me, baby.” He did it on purpose, Seungkwan knew. This fucker (almost literally). Seungkwan groaned, not only because he was annoyed but because Mingyu had slapped his ass once again.

“Your cock, Hyung, I am ready for your cock, so can you please fuck me?”

Mingyu laughed but did as he was told. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed Seungkwan’s hips, but not to slide into him. He turned him around, making their lips meet again, as he searched for the condom next to him.

“I want you to ride me, Seungkwanie. You good with that?”

Oh yes, he was more than simply _good_ with that. Eagerly, Seungkwan nodded, pushing Mingyu down on the bed and grabbing the condom from his hand, opening it himself. Before he put it on Mingyu, though, he hesitated for a second. Looking down on Mingyu’s cock, he felt the need to taste it. Without giving a warning, he leaned over, wrapping his lips around the head of Mingyu’s cock, making the older instinctively buckle his hips, causing his cock to slide even more into Seungkwan’s mouth, which he didn’t exactly mind.

“Fuck, Seungkwan-,“ Mingyu cursed, his hand grabbing Seungkwan’s hair. Grinning around his cock, Seungkwan started bopping his head, cheeks hollowed. His tongue trailed around the shaft, making Mingyu almost see stars.

“So tasty, hyung,” was what Seungkwan said when he pulled his head back and let his tongue slide over Mingyu’s slit.

“If you continue doing that I’ll come, so please, Seungkwan-,” he was interrupted my Seungkwan sitting up and sliding the condom onto his cock, causing him to hiss. Then, Seungkwan took some more lube to coat Mingyu (which, again, caused him to curse under his breath, sensitive fucker) and finally positioned himself above him, slowly skinning down with his one hand wrapped around Mingyu, aligning his tip perfectly with his hole and now fully swallowing him as he sunk lower.

“Holy shit,” Mingyu moaned, bringing his hands to Seungkwan’s hips. It felt heavenly, Seungkwan so tight around him, as if he had been made just for him. It took Seungkwan a few moments to get adjusted, but when he moved for the first time, he already knew he was done for. He put his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders, moving a little quicker now, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. Mingyu stared at him, in absolute awe. A part of him wanted to hold Seungkwan down and fuck into him, merciless with all he had. But another part wanted to watch Seungkwan come undone on his cock without him doing much.

Seungkwan’s movements became wider the more he got used to Mingyu’s size, lifting up his ass to slam it back down onto Mingyu’s cock just a second later. Mingyu threw his head back once more, his hands grabbing harder onto Seungkwan’s hips, not able to stop himself from thrusting up into Seungkwan.

“D-do that again, hyung,” Seungkwan moaned, his hand now grabbing his own cock and pumping it with quick strokes. Mingyu did not let him be told twice – he finally gave in, pressing Seungkwan down on him, his hips thrusting into him, quick and hard, groans and gasps filling the room as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release.

“I’m so- so close,” Seungkwan’s free hand wrapped around Mingyu’s leg behind him to steady himself as he leaned back, jerking himself off as he got fucked hard by Mingyu. He clenched around Mingyu, making the latter groan loudly and fuck even harder into him.

“Shit, you’re so tight,” Mingyu arched his back a bit, his head thrown back into the pillow. Seungkwan told him to go faster and he did, tried to be faster than he already was, tried to chase their climaxes as good as he possibly could. Sweat was dripping down their bodies, they felt hot and cold at the same time, felt as if they were gonna explode any second now.

And then, finally, Mingyu felt himself being so close, felt his stomach tighten.

“Gonna cum, baby. Gonna-,“ he moaned one last time before he emptied inside the condom at one particularly hard thrust that also brought Seungkwan over the edge, making him cum all over Mingyu’s chest and his own hand. Mingyu rode out his orgasm inside of Seungkwan, his breath all over the place. Seungkwan gladly let him, only getting off of Mingyu when the latter had fully recovered.

Boo Seungkwan had had his fair share of one-night stands. He liked to go to clubs, liked to dance and sometimes there would be a stranger involved that he never saw again after.

But this. This thing right here, this was not one of those typical one-night stand. More like the exact opposite. He was pretty sure that there was some kind of rule that said: “don’t have one-night stands with boys you used to go to elementary school with and were sure bullied you back then until like two hours ago” and he had just broken that rule.

Naked, Seungkwan stared at the ceiling and wondered about how the fuck that had just happened. Out of everything that could have _possibly_ happened this certainly hadn’t been on his agenda. Like, at all. Seungkwan’s fight or fly instincts were in full mode, when he suddenly felt someone caress his head. He jumped a bit, his head basically snapping to the other side where he saw a very sweetly smiling Kim Mingyu. Something turned inside his stomach and for a second Seungkwan was sure he was about to throw up, right in Mingyu’s face. He didn’t, though.

“What’s going on in there, hm?” Mingyu asked then, tapping against Seungkwan’s forehead and Seungkwan, who had long forgotten his pre-sex bliss of talking normally to Kim Mingyu, snorted.

“Oh, I was just thinking about the weather tomorrow. I was thinking of going skiing, you know.”

Mingyu frowned, visibly confused.

“It’s June.”

“Yeah, and I _wasn’t_ thinking about the weather, what the fuck, Mingyu?”

Without giving it a second thought, Seungkwan swung his legs from the bed and felt a familiar pain stinging in his ass. He hissed glaring back at Mingyu who had sat up and was now looking at Seungkwan rather unhappy.

“Seungkwan-,” he started, but Seungkwan shook his head and held up his hand to make him stop.

“I honestly don’t know how this happened. I had no intention to sleep with you, like _ever_. This was literally the last thing I had expected tonight to have in store, but oh well, I guess here we are. What I don’t want to happen now, though, is you thinking this meant anything.”

He hated that seeing Mingyu’s hurt expression did things to his heart. As fast as he could, he started gathering his clothes, finding them sprawled around the room. But of course, god wasn’t on his side today.

Mingyu jumped up from the bed too now, grabbing his own underwear and slipping it on in literal nanoseconds, grabbing Seungkwan’s elbow once he was close enough.

“Don’t do this, Seungkwan. Please, I- shit, I know I was a stupid child back then. But that’s all I was, a _child_ ,” he began, begging Seungkwan with his eyes to listen to him. And Seungkwan really wanted to look away, wanted to leave and never listen to the sound of Mingyu’s voice ever again.

“I honestly didn’t know that it hurt you this much, that it was something you still felt so bad about, Seungkwan, really. When Seokmin mentioned this to me earlier-,”

“Wait what? Seokmin hyung knows?” Seungkwan’s face turned white.

“Yes, he has known for a while, apparently. He just never, well, he never knew what I felt for you, you know because you’re his ex, but today he saw the way I looked at you and well… he told me that you were sure I hated you.”

Now, that was more than just a little bit of new information for Seungkwan. He was back to blinking very slowly at Mingyu, not moving at all. Did he hear all of that correctly? Seokmin had known for a while? And he hadn’t known about the way Mingyu _felt_ about him? The way Mingyu _looked_ at him?

“I’m so confused,” Seungkwan finally said after a minute of silence. Mingyu pressed his lips together.

“Yeah, I can imagine. If you please let me explain, I’m sure you’ll feel less confused, Seungkwan-ah.”

And that’s how the two of them found themselves on the balcony of the room with a bottle of the awfully expensive gin they had found in the minibar (Seungkwan had gone out first because Mingyu had to, uh, clean himself up a bit). Seungkwan took a long sip from it and grimaced after, handing the bottle over to Mingyu. Mumbling a ‘thank you’, Mingyu also took a sip and regretted it immediately.

“So. Enlighten me, would you?” Seungkwan leaned back in his chair. There were two chairs and a small table situated on the balcony. The gin bottle was placed back in the middle of the table and Mingyu breathed out through his teeth, shaking his head. They were both dressed back in their suits minus the jackets.

“Well, I guess it’s no use to beat around the bush, I have already hinted at it, anyways,” Sighing, Mingyu looked over at Seungkwan who was eyeing him suspiciously, “I’ve had a crush on you basically ever since elementary school. And yeah, I know, that’s like… a fucking long time. To be honest, for a few years I was sure I was over it. But I always found myself looking up your social media and I guess that’s how it just kept evolving. Of course, there was also the incident at Seokmin’s musical. You never posted any pictures with him until that day, you know. And he doesn’t really use his Instagram, or at least back then he didn’t. Anyways, after seeing you, gosh, I was thrown right back into that feeling, just that now it was also mixed with _adult_ feelings,” he cleared his throat, blushing. Seungkwan snorted before he laughed.

“Are you really blushing? You literally had your dick up my ass twenty minutes ago, hyung.”

Mingyu looked over at Seungkwan, something like a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

“So, you’re only calling me hyung when we talk about sex? Oh, and of course during sex.”

“I knew you had a hyung kink.”

For a moment, the both of them laughed, almost as if there wasn’t a huge elephant in the room that still needed further addressing. For a moment, Mingyu thought that maybe he could finally win Seungkwan’s heart after all those years of pining after him. Looking at Seungkwan, the way he brushed the hair out of his forehead and how his fingers lingered on his face for a few seconds as he stared out into the dark night, Mingyu noticed once again how much he _liked_ this man. That’s why he decided to continue his story, mostly in hopes that Seungkwan might be persuaded by his words and would even consider going on a date with him.

“When you and Seokmin broke up, well, he was miserable for a while and I tried my best to be there for him, told him that he would find someone better even though in my heart I knew that actually there can’t be anyone better than you. Seokmin did move on and, as we know, met Soonyoung along the way, but I… well I couldn’t quite do that. It’s silly, I know. Pining after someone who thinks you bullied them, hated them. But to be fair, I had no clue back then, that you thought that, I mean.”

“Only today, the day I was literally counting down to, the day I would finally see you again, Seokmin told me that Hansol had expressed his concerns about you and me meeting. I felt so stupid, crushed even. That didn’t stop me from wanting to tell you everything though, as you can see. I guess I just, uh, well it kind of didn’t go in the order I had anticipated.”

Seungkwan shifted on his chair and looked over at Mingyu with a small, amused smile.

“Ah, really? And I thought you always fuck the people you like right before you confess to them.”

Mingyu laughed, nodding his head, his eyes wandering off into the night. He definitely did not plan tonight to go like this, that was for sure.

“I know, crazy, right?” when he looked back at Seungkwan, he was surprised to see that the younger’s eyes were warm and that his voice was soft when he started speaking.

“Before today I was sure you did all of those things back then to hurt me. There was no way it was anything else but that. But _after_ today, and I don’t just mean us sleeping together but the whole night, I realized that maybe I had been wrong to think of you that way. The mind is funny sometimes, makes you remember things a certain way because it’s easier. Honestly, I’m positive that I had a crush on you too, back then. But I was young and not even sure what I liked, let alone _who_.”

“I guess at some point it was easier to remember that you were doing those things to me simply because you were mean. Remembering you the way you really were, a sweet boy that wanted to help me on some occasions and just banter with me on another… it was probably too hard. You know, because I never thought I could have a shot with you.”

While he had talked, Mingyu had watched him carefully, his eyes searching Seungkwan’s face for any sign of this being a joke. There was no such sign. Instead, he found nothing but honesty, sincerity. His heart was beating fast and his hands had started sweating. All of this seemed to point in the direction of Seungkwan liking him back – at some point in time. It didn’t specify whether he still liked him now, at this point in time.

“You’re really drunk, aren’t you?” Mingyu asked, a small grin on his lips. Seungkwan nodded, still not looking at Mingyu but the sky.

“Absolutely. You wouldn’t catch me saying this sappy bullshit if I wasn’t.”

“Seungkwan-ah,” Mingyu leaned a little forward, his upper body hovering over the table just a bit, “would you like to go on a date with me?”

The question made Seungkwan choke on the sip of gin he had just taken. He coughed, hitting his chest as he turned around to face Mingyu who looked at him with concern.

“What?” Seungkwan could just say with a hoarse voice. Mingyu leaned forward a little more, his hand hitting Seungkwan’s back so he could recover from his choking.

“I asked if you would like to go on a date with me,” he repeated, that smile back on his lips, making Seungkwan gulp hard once he stopped coughing.

“Don’t you think it’s kinda bizarre you’re asking me out on a date when you literally railed me less than an hour ago?”

Mingyu burst out laughing, a true and sincere laugh, a laugh that sounded so beautiful in Seungkwan’s ears he couldn’t quite believe it. Mingyu was beautiful to him (and probably everyone else in the world, but this was _his_ moment), all of him made Seungkwan’s heart flutter in a way he had never experienced before.

Well, except maybe back in elementary school.

\---

Boo Seungkwan stared at Chwe Hansol with a wide dropped jaw.

“So, what do you think?” Hansol smiled widely.

“What I- What I _think_?” Seungkwan felt his left eyelid twitch. Hansol shifted on his seat a little uncomfortably.

“Well, yeah. If you like it, I thought I could maybe read it at your wedding and-,”

“READ IT AT MY WEDDING? CHWE HANSOL ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?” Seungkwan had jumped up, ready to kill Hansol with his bare hands. Hansol let out a high-pitched scream as he jumped up too, saving himself from his best friend’s ice-cold hands.

“Wha- did you not like it?” he asked as he ran around the coffee table, the printed pages still in his hands.

“You wrote straight up gay fanfiction about my fiancé and me and want to read it at my wedding, I think that’s enough reason for me not to like it!” Seungkwan stood on the other side of the table staring Hansol down. Starting to move again, the two of them ran around the table a few times, before they stopped at the exact same positions again, practically having a staring contest.

“Well, technically it’s not fanfiction since it all really happened. Also why did you have to specify that it was gay, I thought that was clear considering it’s about you and Mingyu hyung?”

“I _will_ kill you!”

They did it again, the whole program. Running around the table, meeting at the same spots, and staring each other down. This was only stopped when the door was unlocked and a very confused looking Mingyu stood in the living room, watching his fiancé and his fiancé’s best friend run around the coffee table screaming at each other.

“Woah, what’s going on here?” He asked, following them with his eyes. When no one answered, he quickly got in between them by wrapping his arms around Seungkwan’s middle and basically carrying him to the other side of the room.

“Hey! Let me down! I need to kill him!” Seungkwan tried to get rid of Mingyu’s hold on him, but there was no use.

“No killing in this house, Seungkwan-ah, didn’t we talk about this before?”

Hansol swallowed hard, his eyes wide.

“Why would you talk about that?” he wanted to know.

“Oh, you know, I just had a feeling that my best friend would write fucking fanfiction about me and my fiancé and think about reading it out loud at my WEDDING!” Hansol took another step back, making him stumble and fall back onto the couch. Mingyu blinked rapidly as he looked from Seungkwan to Hansol and back.

“Wait, what?”

Seungkwan was sitting at the kitchen island while Mingyu was on the couch with Hansol reading over the papers Hansol had handed him earlier. He watched him curiously, thinking that maybe Mingyu would appreciate his hard work.

Once he was finished, he put the papers down and looked at Hansol blankly.

“I only have two questions,” he said. Hansol nodded eagerly.

“One, why did you have to go all out with the sex, Hansol-ah, that’s very strange. And two,” he tilted his head, “how the _fuck_ did you get all of the details correct in like every scene?” Hansol chuckled to himself, tugging a non-existent strand of hair behind his ear.

“Well, I have an exceptionally good memory and so does Seungkwan. One time he got really drunk and like totally spilled the beans on every interaction you guys had that day. Oh, and the sex? I didn’t write that. Seungkwan did.” He pointed at the man sitting at the island who now gasped loudly, his hand placed on his heart.

“I did not!”

“Yes, you did. I still have it saved on my phone. I must say, you are an extraordinarily good writer when you’re drunk.”

The silence that fell over the room was only a little bit awkward. Mingyu finally cleared his throat and handed Hansol his papers back.

“Well, as much as I, uh, appreciate you writing this story, I’m afraid that’s not exactly something you can read at a wedding that is attended by our families and most importantly _children_. I think you should just write a normal best man speech.”

“HA! As if that asshead is still best man after this,” Seungkwan mumbled. Hansol looked deeply hurt.

About an hour later Hansol had left and Seungkwan found himself cuddled up to Mingyu on the couch. The TV was on, but none of them was really paying much attention. Both of their minds were still swirling around that story Hansol had written, or rather re-told. It was really scary how accurately he had

“I love you, you know that, right?” Seungkwan suddenly said, lifting his head up from Mingyu’s chest. Surprised, Mingyu looked back at him, nodding.

“Of course, I do. Why are you asking?” He took Seungkwan’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles softly.

“Well, I felt like Hansol’s story didn’t really… show that. I was just rude to you until like the last paragraph.” Seungkwan pouted while Mingyu put on his thinker face.

“I believe you were also very kind to me when you let me fuck you, don’t you think?”

“You’re horrible,” Seungkwan said, his face sour. Mingyu giggled, pulling Seungkwan closer again and pressing a kiss on top of his head.

“What I want to say is, it doesn’t matter how you felt about me in the past, Kwanie. The only thing that matters is now. And now, we are together. Now, we are getting married in a month. Now, it’s just you and me against the world, right?”

After being together for two years Mingyu still managed to make Seungkwan feel all warm and fuzzy inside. With a content smile, Seungkwan snuggled back into Mingyu, his head buried in the older male’s neck.

“You’re so cheesy, hyung.”

“Are you complaining?” Mingyu caressed the back of Seungkwan’s head softly.

“I would never complain.” Seungkwan mumbled into Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu smiled as he held Seungkwan close. He was counting down the days he could finally call Seungkwan his husband, felt excited like a child before Christmas whenever he thought about it. There was nothing in this world he wanted more than to spend the rest of his life with this man, this stubborn, extremely obnoxious, but also endearing and funny and kind man that had captured his heart back when he hadn’t even known what it meant to be in love.

They were happy. Content. Perfect in their own way. Holding on to each other in every way possible because that’s what you do when you’re as in love as Boo Seungkwan and Kim Mingyu.


End file.
